Old Jingle
'Old Jingle''' is a character in the Robbie the Reindeer films. He is mad old reindeer coach who trained Robbie for The Reindeer Games and later became one of his closest friends. ''Hooves of Fire'' Robbie and Donner go to Old Jingle's house on Pointy Mountain to ask him to train Robbie for The Reindeer Games so he can get back on the sleigh team. At first Jingle refuses, saying that he's retired, but when Donner tells him that they need to stop Blitzen, Jingle changes his mind despite never hearing of Blitzen before. After sliding his house down to the bottom of the mountain, Jingle tells Robbie that if he wants to pull the sleigh, he must enter one event: The Steeplechase. Jingle aided by Donner, trains Robbie and teaches him a technique called The Nose Jump. After months of training, Robbie is ready to take part in the games and Jingle wishes him good luck. At first, Jingle thinks that his house is better at the bottom of the mountain, but changes his mind and tries pushing it back up to the top, only for the house to slide down again, trapping Jingle underneath it. Jingle is found by the Head Elf who goes to The Reindeer Games to tell Robbie what has happened. Robbie leaves the games and manages to free Jingle by using toys he made called Sebastian Muscle-Whale and OctoMonkey. Jingle appears to die in Robbie's arms but really had fell asleep and is woken up by Robbie. After Robbie returns to the games to take part in The Steeplechase, Jingle along with the Head Elf watch the event on TV. When Robbie is knocked down by Blitzen, Jingle along with Donner encourage him to use The Nose Jump to catch up with Blitzen which he does. After Robbie is made winner of The Steeplechase following Blitzen's disqualification and arrest, Jingle is overjoyed and ends up proposing to the Head Elf who accepts. ''Legend of the Lost Tribe'' Three years later, the reindeer set up a travel business called North Pole Holidays, but it's not very good. Jingle is first seen in Reindeer Lodge (which is being used as an office for the business) telling a caller that he will send them an email, to which he types the message into his computer and picks it up and asks who's going to the post box. The next day, Jingle is seen once again in Reindeer Lodge, relaxing by the fireplace and using one of his antlers as firewood, where Robbie comes to him about Vinkings to which Jingle tells him that there are no Vikings as they all killed each other and also reveals that when he was younger, he would trim their beards. Afterwards, Blitzen returns having been released from prison and claims to have changed his ways and offers to help save North Pole Holidays. Jingle along with the other reindeer go with Blitzen's idea to build a luxury hotel after an Internet billionaire named Warren Hutch arrives wanting to stay in one. After the hotel is built, Blitzen says they should hold a champagne reception for Warren and says that there's champagne in the hotel's lobby. The reindeer go inside and find nothing and Blitzen traps them in there before revealing he and Warren (revealed to be really named Long Eared Jack) are planning to build an attraction called Blitzen's Reindeer World. That night whilst Blitzen, Jack and their henchmen are thinking of ideas for the attraction, the reindeer find a weak spot (built poorly by Robbie), and attempt to escape. However only Robbie, Donner and Prancer are able to escape whilst Jingle and the other reindeer and locked up again. After the trio are recaptured, Blitzen puts mind control hats on Jingle and the other reindeer (except Robbie) which turns them into robots. Luckily, a tribe of Vinkings Robbie met arrive at the attraction, free Robbie who goes off and removes the hats from Jingle, Donner, Prancer and the other reindeer. After Blitzen is sent back to prison, the reindeer and Vikings sent up a disco for the tourists attended by Robbie, Donner (now Robbie's fiancée), Jingle and many other and Jingle is last seen breakdancing there. ''Close Encounters of the Herd Kind'' Jingle attends Robbie and Donner's wedding and is given the job of giving Donner away. However, Robbie flees after hearing a voice telling him that he is in danger and it's the end of the world. Shortly afterwards, Queen Vorkana and her fellow Nargathrons arrive at Reindeer Lodge looking for Robbie as he has the Nargathron Crystal which they want in order to destroy Earth. Jingle along with Prancer and Tapir hid in lockers whilst Donner is taken away by the Nargathrons. Jingle, Prancer and Tapir (still in the lockers) run outside Reindeer Lodge and find Robbie, who learns from them about Donner's capture. They then find an Earth Guardian spaceship which Robbie uses to fly to the Nargathrons' ship to rescue Donner. Before leaving, Robbie gives his friends the Nargathron Crystal and tasks them with contacting the Earth Guardians. Jingle, Prancer and Tapir attempt to get the Earth Guardians attention by offering free food, which fails. Dejected, the trio return to Reindeer Lodge where they find Donner's sister Em (who reveals that she works for a secret goverment agency that monitors alien activity on Earth) has built a transmiter to contact the Earth Guardians, however the signal is not strong enough. The Nargathtons arrive and attempt to get into Reindeer Lodge to get the crystal (as Vorkana had captured Robbie and hypnotised him into revealing what he did with the crystal). Em uses the crystal to make the transmiter's signal stronger, before the Nargathrons manage to get in and capture everyone and give the crystal to Vorkana. Donner is later sent back to Earth by Robbie. Luckily, the Earth Guardians arrive and destroy the Nargathrons' ship and arrest the Nargathrons and free Jingle and the other wedding guests. As Robbie was apparentlly still on the Nargathrons' ship when it was destroyed, everyone believes him to be dead. However, much to everyone's surprise, Robbie lands back on Earth and marries Donner. Jingle is last seen at the wedding reception watching Prancer and Em dancing together. He tell the Nargathtons computer (which survived the destruction) that he always knew that Prancer and Em where meant for each other. Category:Characters Category:Reindeer